


My boyfriend’s a psycho

by jaedyn_doesnt_care



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaedyn_doesnt_care/pseuds/jaedyn_doesnt_care
Summary: Clay is slowly driven insane as the biggest memory of George and Clays love is destroyed. Does he make it out alive?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 9





	1. Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this piece has mentions of:  
> -suicide  
> -arson  
> -manipulation/abuse
> 
> If these are triggering topics for you, please read with caution or do not read at all.

“George!” Clay yelled from the other room.

“Clay!” George yelled back.

“Come here dumbass” Clay joked.

George entered the room Clay was in, seeing him at his desk sitting on his lime green gaming chair.

“What’s up?” George asked.

Clay looked at him with puppy eyes.

“What?” George giggled, knowing what Clay wanted.

“You know what” Clay laughed.

George rolled his eyes, “Fine”, he complained, jokily as he walked over to Clay’s chair and sat on his knee.

“Are you gonna stream like this? With me just sat on your lap?” George asked

“Why not?” 

“I don’t know, they’ll know I’m here maybe?”

“Did you not stream before you came to Florida, telling your chat what was going on?”

“No, Clay, we said we weren’t telling them” George whispered. 

“Why are you whispering? They can’t hear you” Clay whispered back.

George rolled his eyes again, leaning his head on Clay’s shoulder.

“You know, I was thinking of actually getting Nick down here” Clay said, continuing to play minecraft.

“What?” George asked, looking up at Clay.

“Why? What’s wrong with Nick?”

“I don’t want him to know we’re dating”

“Yeah... about that”

George groaned, “you didn’t tell him did you?”

Clay said nothing.

“Oh my god, Clay!”

“What?” Clay laughed

“Whatever” George giggled, climbing down from the chair.

“No, George!” Clay whined

“Come on, you don’t need constant attention do you?” George asked

“I have ADHD, what do you think?”

“Ok, that’s fair. I literally just need to quickly do something and I’ll be back, ok?” George reassured, leaning against the door frame.

“Ok... well I’m gonna stream for a bit if that’s ok”

George nodded “Yeah of course! Tell chat I said hi”

“Will do” Clay said, blowing a kiss to George.

George walked out of the house, shutting the door behind him. He was just about to go to the community house when he bumped into someone.

“George?” He heard someone say from behind him. 

George immediately turned his head to behind him to see Nick standing there, with a look of suspicion on his face.

“Why are you in Clay’s house? Come here dude, I haven’t seen you in ages!” Nick shouted, holding his arms out for a friendly hug.

George hugged him and tried to begin to explain himself.

“Oh... um, me and Clay were just recording a video where we... I control the mouse and he controls the keyboard.”

“That sounds pretty pog”

George raised his eyebrows and nodded.

“Anyway, I’m just gonna go to the community house”

“That sounds hella sus dude” Nick laughed.

George rolled his eyes and smiled. “Whatever”

“Aight, have fun” Nick said, opening Clay’s front door and walking in.

As he walked away he heard Clay shouting “Nick! Close the damn door!”

George sat in the community house and remembered a couple years ago, when they had just become friends and they built this amazing place.

Sometimes he would unknowingly stay in the community house for hours, just staring at the stars through the tiny hole in the roof.

This time, he’d fallen asleep there, and woke up to Clay lying by his side. It was nearly 4am.

“Clay?” George groaned tiredly.

“Hey” Clay replied “I wanted to come make sure you were safe. I knew exactly where you’d be” he laughed.

“Where’s Nick?”

“He’s at home I’m pretty sure”

“Your house?”

“Yeah, why?” Clay sat up

“No reason, just wondering” George say up as well.

Clay put his hand on George’s cheek and pulled his head towards his.

They leant on each other’s foreheads for a while, looking into each other’s eyes. Clay slowly leant in to kiss him...

“What the fuck!?” Tommy dropped his phone on the floor, and immediately ran away screaming “Tubbo!”

“Shit” Clay stood up as quickly as possible and ran after Tommy. 

“Tommy?” George yelled, not knowing why Tommy was in Florida.

Clay managed to easily catch up to him and grab him by the shoulder.

“Tommy, you can not tell anyone about what you just saw, ok?”

Tommy stared at Clay, speechless.

“Clay...” he stuttered. “I’m not against it, but are you gay?”

Clay struggled to think of an answer- he had had girlfriends before but he didn’t know if he really liked them that much.

“I-“ Clay began.

Tommy’s look of confusion only got worse.

“I don’t know, Tommy” he finally responded.

Tommy didn’t know what to say. 

“Well... good on you”

Clay laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

“Thanks Tommy”

Tommy nodded and walked away. Clay couldn’t help but feel bad, he can’t imagine how Tommy felt seeing them together.

“I think we traumatised the child” Clay said, sitting back down with George.

George laughed, staring into Clay’s eyes. “Since when was Tommy in Florida?”

“He came here on holiday with Tubbo, for Tommy’s 18th birthday”

“That’s sweet” George smiled.

“Can you believe we built this place?” Clay asked, looking around at the old community house.

“Yeah... it’s a bit beaten up but it’s good for chilling out like this”

Clay examined the broken floor tiles, before looking up to George to see the lust in his eyes. He immediately put his hand on George’s chest and grabbed his collar, pulling George in closer to him.

“Clay” George whispered in his ear. Clay immediately gripped the back of George’s head and pushed their lips together. George clutched Clay’s hair, causing him to pull away and lean his head back.

George let go, and Clay stared at the ground.

“Sorry, was that too far?” George asked.

Clay lifted his head to look at George, and shuffled a bit closer to him.

“George” he said, mysteriously.

George’s eyes widened.

Clay put his hand on George’s chest and pushed him to the ground, leaning over him.

George was speechless.

Clay forcefully pressed their lips together, biting George’s bottom lip as they kissed. 

“Get a room” Nick laughed, walking into the community house.

Clay pulled away and sat down, embarrassed.

“Sorry, Nick I didn’t think you’d be around, I mean it’s 4am” Clay rolled his eyes, subtly.

Nick laughed, just passing by the old building. 

“We should head to bed” George said, standing up and holding out his hand.

Clay let George pull him up from the ground, and walked back to Clay’s house with him.

“Do you want to sleep in my room?” Clay asked.

“Oh... uh, I-“ George stammered.

“No no no! Not like that, I mean I could sleep in the living room”

“Do you not want to sleep in the same bed as me?”

“No, I uh-“

“I was teasing” George laughed, “But what’s stopping us from sleeping in the same bed?”

“Nothing I guess” Clay laughed.

“Come on then” George said, walking into Clay’s room.


	2. Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voices in George’s head are taking over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this piece has mentions of:  
> -suicide  
> -arson  
> -manipulation/abuse
> 
> If these are triggering topics for you, please read with caution or do not read at all.

George and Clay had slept in the same bed, yet even with Clays company, George still couldn’t manage to keep his eyes shut. He was just constantly thinking of the community house... 

George decided to try and wiggle himself out of Clays arms and creep to the community house. He wouldn’t go in, he would just stand there, admiring the beautiful building.

“George what the fuck are you doing?” George heard a whisper from behind him. He didn’t dare look behind him.

“George!?” The person whisper-shouted.

George finally turned around and sighed with relief. “Nick, you fucking scared me” George whispered back. “What are you doing?” 

“I couldn’t sleep” Nick responded

“Me neither”

“I was gonna go and...” Nick stopped himself. “...get something from Clays house”

“What do you need to get?” George looked at the community house for a split second, and when he turned back around, Nick was gone.

George walked into the community house and slumped himself on the floor. Why couldn’t he get this stupid building out of his mind?

“Why is Nick taking so long in there?” George whispered to himself.

“Clay’s cheating on you” he heard an undistinguishable voice say.

George looked around, but saw no one.

“Hello?” He whispered, a little louder.

“Burn the house down...” The voice said.

“No, are you insane!?” George hissed back.

“Burn him” the voice ordered.

“No” George refused to pay the voice any more attention.

“Oh come on it’ll be fun... just you and me”

He ignored it.

“Burn the community house or kill Clay!” The voice got louder, and more dominant.

“What?” George replied.

“Him or the house...”

“Or what? What’ll happen if I do neither?”

The voice giggled, creepily. “Orrr... something might just happen to Tommy and Tubbo”

Tommy and Tubbo were both 18, he couldn’t let them die. 

“Fine!” George shouted.

“George what the fuck?” Nick whispered, leaving Clay’s house.

Tears streamed down George’s face, he was filled with confusion.

“George?”

“Kill him...” The voice whispered.

“Fuck off!” George yelled, at the voice.

“Jeez, fine, sorry” Nick said, walking away.

Clay came out from his house and rubbed his eyes. “George? Are you ok?”

Clay saw George’s face and immediately picked him up and carried him back to their room.

“What happened?” He asked, while they both sat on Clay’s bed.

“It’s nothing, Clay... Nick was just upsetting me”

“Ok. We can talk to him in the morning, but you’ve been up nearly all night, it’s nearly morning.” Clay comforted.

George nodded his head and climbed back into bed, his arms and legs quivering with fear. A million thoughts ran through his brain as they both tried to sleep.

“Am I going insane?”  
“Was that an actual person talking to me?”  
“Am I imagining things?”  
“Why does it want me to hurt people?”

His eyes still laid open, he was unable to even move.

Clay turned around, leaving them face to face. “Try to sleep” Clay whispered, and softly kissed George’s nose.

George simply smiled and forced his eyes closed.

“I love you” Clay whispered into his ear.

George jolted his head up and smiled.

“What?” Clay laughed. “I do, George. I love you” Clay sat up with George.

“I-I just-“ George stammered. 

“Don’t you love me?” Clay smiled.

George said nothing. He grabbed Clay by the back of his head and kissed him, clutching Clays hair.

Clay pulled away for a second, to look at George.

“Of course I love you Clay”

Clay smiled. “Come on, let’s get some sleep”

“Kill him. Put the pillow over his head and kill him. Stab him. Make him suffer. You know you want to” The voice sounded like a snake, slithering deeper into his brain every second. Driving him even more insane every time it spoke to him.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” George yelled as loud as he could.

“Woah, George, I’m sorry... did I say something?”

George could barely speak. His eyes were red raw, his cheeks burning from all the tears suddenly emerging from his eyes.

“Clay...” he cried.

Clay was scared out of his mind. “George, what’s the matter? Are you ok?” A tear dropped down Clays face.

“It... it wants you” George managed to say.

Clay was speechless.

“George- what wants me?”

George could hear the fear and concern in his voice.

“The man in my head, he wants you”

Clay thought George might just be sleep deprived.

“Listen, George, ok? You’re gonna get some sleep, and in the morning, we’ll talk to someone about the man in your head”

George nodded his head, still crying.

George lay awake all night, staring at the ceiling. Clay hugged him so he wouldn’t feel alone.

“Nick, stop it” 

They both heard, from outside the house.

“What, Tommy? What’re you gonna do?” 

“Nick, give me back my compass”

Clay got out of bed and opened the door to see Nick holding a compass above Tommys head, and Tommy reaching for it.

“Give it back, dumbass. I have enough on my plate right now” Clay rolled his eyes at Nick, his eyes droopy.

Nick immediately stopped laughing and handed Tommy the compass. Tommy ran back to Tubbo while Nick just wandered away, awkwardly.

Clay sighed, tiredly, looking over at the community house. He felt arms wrap around him from behind.

“Clay...” George asked.

“Yeah?”

“I’m scared”

Clay turned around to look at George. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was still moist from crying all night.

“It’s ok, we’ll make it through this together. I love you” Clay said, kissing George’s forehead.

George smiled and went back inside.

Clay walked over to the community house, admiring the broken walls and the crumbling roof.

He pulled out his phone and started to dial a number.

“Hello?” He asked, once the person had picked up. He stared at the ground, tracing his finger along the floor tiles.

“Hello, Florida Psychiatric Centre, how can I help you?”

“Could I possibly book an appointment with a Psychiatrist as soon as possible please?” Clay replied.

“Clay?” 

Clay looked up and said “One second, sorry” He put his hand over the microphone, on his phone.

“George, I’m just doing something really quick. I’ll go in the yard so you can chill out here, ok?”

George nodded his head, sitting down in the community house, as Clay stood up and continued to talk.

“Hey, sorry about that, are there any appointments available soon?”

George heard the distant muttering coming from the phone, as Clay walked through the house and into the backyard.

George pulled out a lighter from the pocket in his hoodie and lit the flame a couple of times.

He sighed and stood up. George grabbed a few nearby twigs and threw them all into a pile in the middle of the community house. He crouched down by the pile of branches and lit it on fire.

As he rushed out the community house, he saluted and shut his eyes tight, until he heard Clay getting closer. George ran as fast as he could, to Tubbo, who was staying in a hotel nearby.

“Tubbo where’s Tommy?” George asked, rushing into the room they were staying in.

“Um, I don’t know, why?”

“Tubbo” George cried

“George what happened?”

George pretended to panic. “The community house is on fire”

“What?!” Tubbo shouted, throwing his phone on the bed and standing up.

“Come on, we have to stop the fire!”

Tubbo and George ran out of the hotel, and sprinted to the community house. When they got there, Clay was sitting in the remains of the community house, his head in his hands.

“Clay?” George said.

Clay didn’t look up.

George sobbed and fell to his knees. 

“It’s gone” Clay muttered. “It’s all gone”

“Who did this? Or was it an accident?” Tubbo asked.

Clay stood up and looked at Tubbo. “Where’s Tommy?” He asked, angrily.

“I don’t know, I would call him but I left my phone in the hotel”

Clay handed Tubbo his phone. “Call him. And tell him to come here”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it means the world to me! A new chapter should be out soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :D
> 
> Follow my Instagram for any updates on the chapters:
> 
> @jaedyn_not_found


End file.
